Leather Snow
by FindMeWhereTheWildThingsAre
Summary: One choice. One small insignificant choice and entire lives could be changed. With a simple introduction comes a love story that no one saw coming. Can they find their way through the chaos to the life that they were meant to have with each other? Follow along as Jason and Elizabeth work their way to something real, raw, and very much fated to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Leather Snow**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: Thank you all for the interest you showed in this story. I appreciate your willingness to read another one of my stories. I was going to wait to post this, but your interest made me feel confident enough to post it now. I hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think. - Amber

* * *

The day began like any other day as she woke up to pack a bag for her boyfriend who now lived in an abandoned boxcar in the middle of practically nowhere. Once she has packed all the things she's certain he'll need, Elizabeth takes the same path she always takes to get to the place he calls home. Though he's the reason she ventures to that particular part of town, deep down she feels an indescribable pull to be there, even when she knows he's not there. Something about that place calls to her. Beckons her. Pulls her in and leaves her feeling at home. Sometimes she even finds herself wondering what it'd be like if she were the one living out there, away from the world, from all the expectations that weigh her down daily.

"Knock. Knock." she verbalizes, not at all willing to knock on the boxcar itself, nearly bruising her hand the last time she tried to make it loud enough to be heard. Fragile hands a good knocker makes not. "Lucky?"

"Hey, Liz." Lucky replies, gripping the side of the door before extending a hand to her, helping her up into the boxcar. "I see you don't come empty handed."

"When do I ever?" Elizabeth counters with a soft smile, handing over the bag she had packed for him. "Just a few provisions to see you through the night."

"You're too good to me." Lucky says as he plops down onto the bench to go through the bag of things she brought. "Thanks, Liz."

"You're welcome." she says with a broad smile, his gratitude always lending warmth to her heart, knowing he appreciated her efforts. "As great as all this is, however, with the coming winter..."

"A real place would be preferable, I know." Lucky sighs, zipping up the bag before putting it to the side. "I'll look into it, I promise."

"I just worry for you, Lucky." Elizabeth says honestly, gesturing to their surroundings. "I love this place, I do, but its not going to do you any good when it starts to snow."

Admittedly, they have had this conversation quite a few times this last month, bringing out a feeling in her that she wasn't all that fond of, in a sense. The more she pushes, the more she is forced into such conversations, the more she feels like his mother rather than his girlfriend. She knows that he's going through tough times, he's suffering in ways she couldn't possibly imagine, but there has to come a turning point. A point in his life where he takes control of it and moves past the betrayal. A betrayal that happened far before his years. Regardless of her feelings, however, she'll accept his choices and hope that one day he'll see that he didn't have to feel what he's feeling.

"Hey, anybody home?" a voice sounds off from outside, causing both their attentions to be drawn to the doorway, surprised to have a visitor.

"Yeah, we're in here." Lucky calls out, rising to his feet when Jason steps up into the boxcar.

The moment his feet are firmly planted on the floor of the boxcar, Jason's eyes are drawn to Elizabeth like a moth to a flame, intrigued by the look that flashes in her eyes at the sight of him. For a moment, his words cease to form, their eyes holding each other's for a long moment before the connection is broken by her dropping her gaze and his glancing around the small room. It was different than he remembers, the paintings on the walls lend comfort to a bare place. He wonders if he'd have stayed there longer had it looked like this when he was staying here.

"Liz, this is Jason." Lucky introduces nonchalantly, clearly missing the look that had been exchanged between the two moments ago. "Jason, this is my girlfriend, Elizabeth."

"We kinda met before...at the nurses' ball." Elizabeth voices, her eyes trying not to meet his again, uncertain of the feeling that had bubbled up within her at the simple connection.

"I remember." Jason smiles slightly, remembering the very moment, having to play referee between them and his sister. "Was a tough night."

"It was." Elizabeth agrees, having wished it wouldn't have ended the way it did. "Anyway, what brings you by?"

Jason explains himself, his retirement and Lucky's resulting job loss, handing over his severance pay as he finishes off his explanation. Elizabeth can't help the immediate instinct to call Jason out on Lucky's place in it all, the possible danger that looms over him because of his job with him, something she felt stupid for bringing up. She thinks he'll belittle her worries, but he doesn't. Jason explains the lack of danger with Lucky's low profile position, promising Elizabeth that he was in no danger and, in connection, neither was she.

"I could see how that might be troubling for you, but you have nothing to worry about." Jason says to Elizabeth, watching as relief spreads over her features. "I wouldn't let anything happen to either of you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth replies softly. "I really appreciate that."

"No problem." Jason assures before turning to Lucky. "If you're still interested in a job, I could use the help with the shop. Same pay. You'd just be helping me keep parts in stock and help keep things running as smoothly as possible."

"You really need someone or you just making up a job to help me out?" Lucky counters, uncertain of the purpose to the offer.

"I'm bound to hire someone, why not you?" Jason replies simply, checking his watch and noting the time. "Look, you have time to think about it, I don't start at the shop for a couple weeks. Just let me know before then."

"Sure, okay." Lucky shakes his head, lifting up the wad of money Jason gave him. "Thanks for this."

"You earned it." Jason says simply, turning to Elizabeth as he's about to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"You, too, Jason." Elizabeth replies sincerely.

They hold each other's gaze for a brief moment before Jason turns and walks out of the boxcar, leaving the two of them to their own accord. The moment he's out of sight, the strange feeling that had overcome her moments ago was now gone, making her feel like it was just a bout of nerves. It had to be that. Shaking her head, she delves into a conversation with Lucky in regard to the job offer, agreeing to have dinner with him at Eli's to celebrate the bonus he received. She tried to insist he save it, but Lucky was a man with driven passion and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Its not every day that he gets to treat her and he wants to now that he's capable of doing so.

"So, I'll see you tonight then?" Elizabeth voices as Lucky helps her down from the boxcar, smiling softly as his lips meet hers.

"See you tonight." he says, their eyes connecting for a brief moment before he stands up.

Securing her jacket around her, she takes one last look at him before silently making her way through the trees back to civilization. Though she doesn't like to be alone all that much in such secluded places, Elizabeth finds herself walking slowly through the trees, enjoying the peace that surrounds her in that moment. Autumn had to be her most favorite season, a sense of renewing could be felt, as old leaves fall to make room for new ones when Spring arrives. The thought of shedding away old skin to make way for something new has her feeling almost tempted to renew herself, as well. To let go of the fear and the pain, to just start over from a better place, it was truly tempting.

* * *

Closing Note: Thank you for making it to the end of the official first chapter of this story. Feel free to review in the review box or message me in a direct message to express your feelings and thoughts on this chapter. Thank you all for the support you continue to show me with each chapter. I wish you the best, always. - Amber


	2. Chapter 2

**Leather Snow**  
Starring: Liason  
Disclaimer: Do Not Own Anything Recognizable

* * *

Opening Note: I know, I know, not much of a Lucky fan, myself, either, but this was the relationship at the time. I hope you'll stick it out for the Liason endgame, but I understand the frustration. Thank you for clicking on this update, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy. Thank you. - Amber

* * *

Though it had taken a few long nights of talking about their future and where they are headed from here, Elizabeth was finally able to convince Lucky to take the job with Jason at the bike shop, even if it was only a means to an end. With Lucky's minimal experience, not to mention his age, there wasn't much jobs offering the kind of pay that Jason was. With the coming winter closing in, he needed to find an apartment and he needed to find it fast, something a good paying job could help him out with.

Her wages at the diner could only get them so far and it was time to start thinking of their future. This apartment issue was only going to be the beginning of the struggles they'll face in life and she needed to know that they were on the same page as far as where they see themselves going in the coming years. They've already planned out their lives once they move to New York City, but there was still a few years before then that needed addressing.

Taking a quick shower, she throws on some clothes before grabbing her back and heading to the local diner. With Lucky starting at the bike shop today, she figured it couldn't hurt to stop by with some breakfast before she starts her shift at the diner. Seeing that he was trying to do right by her made her want to do more for him. To encourage him. To show him that he was making the right choice by taking the job at the bike shop to benefit the future they have envisioned for themselves.

"Hey, darling, you're pretty early." Tammy voices when she walks into the diner, walking out to give her a hug.

"Just picking up breakfast." Elizabeth says as she steps out of her embrace. "Could you put in an order for Lucky?"

"Sure thing, love." Tammy says, jotting down Lucky's usual. "What about you?"

"Nah, its okay." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Come to think of it, could you add Jason Morgan's usual to that? Lucky's starting at the bike shop today and I figure it'd be good to get them both something."

"You sure put the rest of us to shame with that golden heart, you know." Tammy says lovingly as she hands back the order to the cook. "You sure I can't add anything on that for you?"

"I'm okay, Tammy, really." Elizabeth assures, smiling softly as she hops onto a stool. "I shouldn't be too long. Once I drop it off, I'll be heading back to start my shift."

"That boy's damn lucky to have you."

"He is Lucky, after all." Elizabeth laughs softly, Tammy joining in once she gets what she had said. "I'm just as lucky, though."

"That you are." Tammy accepts before grabbing a to-go bag and tossing in a couple muffins to hand over to her. "Don't argue. Just take."

"Thanks, Tammy." Elizabeth says, paying for the meals before accepting the bag once the order's complete. "I'll see you soon."

"Take your time." Tammy replies with a wave of her hand. "Its a slow morning."

"You're the best." Elizabeth comments before walking out of the diner in the direction of the bike shop.

As she made her way to the bike shop, Elizabeth felt an unfamiliar feeling wash over her, a feeling of comfort and contentment. It has been so long since she's felt like this, so long that she hardly remembers a time ever feeling this content, and it made her heart flutter with the knowledge that she was starting to overcome the fear and pain that had plagued her heart just weeks ago. Taking a deep breath, the smile graces her lips as she makes her way down the path to the bike shop, knocking on the door when she gets there.

"Elizabeth, hi." Jason greets her when he pulls open the door. "Come in."

"Thanks." Elizabeth says, smiling shyly before walking past him, finding Lucky going through the parts on the shelf. "He's really taken to it, huh?"

"He's definitely been a big help." Jason admits, moving to stand beside her. "Breakfast?"

"Yup." Elizabeth replies, holding the bags out to him. "Brought some for you, too."

"You didn't have to." Jason starts to protest, but stops at the sight of her arched eyebrow. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth smiles brightly, watching as he walks over to the table with the bags.

"Elizabeth, hey." Lucky voices when he finally turns away from the parts to see who had walked in, successfully pulling her attention to him. "What brings you by?"

"Breakfast." Elizabeth gestures to the bags that Jason set on the table. "Thought you guys could use some fuel to get through the day."

"You always think of me." Lucky says, wrapping her in a warm embrace before kissing her softly. "Thank you, Liz."

"You're welcome." Elizabeth whispers, letting him release his hold on her to go grab his food, glad that they hadn't already eaten. "Anyway, I'm gonna head out, enjoy your breakfast."

"Muffins, too?" Lucky looked at her surprised. "How did you know I was craving muffins?"

"Just a feeling, I guess." Elizabeth says, a little disappointed that she forgot to take it out of the bag, but deciding that she could just grab some at the diner when she gets back. "See you when I get off?"

"Yeah, of course." Lucky shakes his head before taking a bite out of the muffin, offering Jason a muffin as Elizabeth walks out of the shop.

"Be right back." Jason says, taking the muffin that was left in the bag before heading out of the shop, catching Elizabeth as she was about to round the corner. "Hey. You forgot something."

"How did you know?" Elizabeth looks at him in confusion.

"Call it a feeling." Jason replies simply, a soft smile on his lips. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Least I could do." Elizabeth says with a shrug. "You believe in Lucky. That matters to him. That matters a lot."

"Just giving him the chance that Sonny gave me." Jason replies. "Everyone deserves a chance."

"I know. He appreciates it more than he's willing to say." Elizabeth admits. "So, if I can help with breakfast, I'm glad."

They hold each other's gaze for a moment longer before she nods slightly and heads up the pathway that'll take her back to the diner. She wasn't sure how he knew that the muffins had been for her, but she was thankful that he had given it to her, feeling her stomach rumble at the thought of food. Eating the muffin on her walk back to the diner, she makes a mental note to drop by the diner with some lunch, feeling like that'd be a good thing to do. Getting to the diner, she ties on her apron and gets to work, a smile on her face the entire time. This was a good move for them. She can feel it.

After a pretty decent morning shift, Elizabeth puts in the order for Lucky and Jason's lunch before telling Tammy she's gonna take her lunch. Knowing she was going to drop off lunch to Lucky rather than actually having lunch for herself, Tammy adds Elizabeth's usual to her order. Seeing the order once its done, Elizabeth smiles softly before shaking her head, paying for her meal along with the others, despite Tammy's protest. Thanking her for thinking about her the way she does, Elizabeth grabs her things and heads back down the same pathway to the bike shop.

"Here." Jason says, holding out a couple twenties when he pulls open the door to find her holding lunch. "Don't argue."

"But its what I'm best at." Elizabeth counters with a slight smirk.

"Take it." Jason says with a shake of his head. "If you insist on buying food for us, I'll insist on paying for it."

"I'm not a delivery person." Elizabeth points out. "You don't have to pay me."

"Would you just take it?"

"Fine, fine." Elizabeth takes the twenties from him, sliding it into her pocket. "But just this once, okay?"

"No." Jason counters, pulling open the door further to let her walk inside. "You joining us for lunch?"

"If you don't mind." Elizabeth says as she walks past him into the shop.

"You're welcome here anytime." Jason assures her as they walk into the main part of the shop, finding Lucky logging the parts into the inventory logbook. "Lucky, you got a visitor."

"Liz, hey." Lucky walks over to hug her, kissing her softly. "You know I can order in, right?"

"How will I see you if you did that?" Elizabeth counters with a soft smile. "This one's on Jason, though, he paid for it."

"Ah, okay." Lucky says with a shake of his head. "Thanks, Jason."

"Sure." Jason replies simply. "Lets eat."

With Jason and Lucky both taking a break to have lunch with her, Elizabeth couldn't help but start to feel comfortable with them, feeling at home there in the shop. Getting comfortable on one of the benches, she pops open the cover to her food and digs in, enjoying talk of how the shop's doing and how far they've come to getting it off the ground. Though Lucky had been on the fence about taking the job, it was clear that he was enjoying himself, the excitement clear in his eyes as he talks of all the things he plans to bring to the shop with Jason's approval.

"It must be nice to see your dream realized." Elizabeth voices when she's alone with Jason while Lucky's uses the bathroom, waiting on him to walk her back to the diner.

"It wasn't really a dream." Jason admits, smiling slightly at the curious look in her eyes when she turns to him. "I had to find a job I was good at. I'm good at bikes."

"Oh." Elizabeth shakes her head. "That makes sense."

"What would you do if you had the choice?" Jason finds himself asking. "What's your dream?"

"My dream?" she thinks for a moment before a bright smile graces her lips. "My dream is to one day open an art gallery of my own. An art gallery that gives young artists a chance to show the world what they've got. One part art gallery, one part art school. A place to share my love of art with the world. That's my dream."

"Its a good one." Jason voices after he clears his throat, the pure emotion in her eyes has him stunned for a moment, seeing just how truly passionate she was about her love for art. "Don't stop till you make it happen."

"I won't." Elizabeth assures, knowing it was destined to happen, she's certain of it. "It matters too much."

"Well, if you ever need investors..."

"I appreciate that, I do, but this is one dream I need to make happen on my own." Elizabeth admits. "I just...I need to know I did it, you know?"

"That I can understand." Jason replies with a shake of his head. "A girl like you, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Thanks, Jason." she says, holding his gaze for a moment before turning at the sound of Lucky joining them again. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Lucky confirms. "I'll be right back, man."

"Take your time." Jason replies simply. "I can hold things down till you get back."

Walking with Lucky to the door, she turns back to Jason, smiling softly before waving goodbye and walking out the door. She hadn't really talked about her dreams with anyone other than Lucky before and it warmed her heart to think that someone else believed in her just as much as Lucky did. Hand in hand, she walks back to the diner with Lucky by her side, dreams of her art gallery fluttering through her mind all the while. She can't explain why she feels so adamant about it, but she knows that it'll happen. One way or another, she'll actualize her dream and it'll be the best day of her entire life, she's sure of it.

* * *

Closing Note: Yay! You made it to the end of another update, thank you! You are appreciated, truly. Till the next one, I wish you all the best the world has to offer, thank you all, so much! - Amber


End file.
